Madagascar Wild Trilogy!
Madagascar Wild Trilogy! is an action-adventure game developed by Toys for Bob and published by Activision. It is a compilation of remasters of the first three games in the Madagascar series: Madagascar, Escape 2 Africa, and 3: The Video Game; which were originally developed by Toys for Bob for the first 2 games and originally published by D3 Publisher and developed by Monkey Bar Games for the last. The game is set to be released in May 27, 2020 (Honoring the Madagascar movie) for PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Xbox One, Xbox 360,'' Microsoft Windows, and ''Nintendo Switch. Voice Actors * Roger Craig Smith - Alex, Announcer * Phil LaMarr - Marty * Bettina Bush - Gloria * Stephen Stanton - Melman, Wilbur * Tom McGrath - Skipper * Jeff Bennett - Kowalski, Sleeping Sailor * James Patrick Stuart - Private * John DiMaggio - Rico, Zoo Hunter, Janitor, Cop #2, Big Louie * Danny Jacobs - King Julien, Stefano * Kevin Michael Richardson - Maurice, Zuba * Andy Richer - Mort * Conrad Vernon - Mason, Captain * Fred Tatasciore - Darnell, Foosa Boss, Sailor #2, Makunga, Animal Control Officers * Michael Bell - Nick, Ostrich #1, Frog * Brad Garrett - Reggie, Cop #1 * Keith Ferguson - Polar Bear, Ostrich #2, Lemur Gardener * Jim Cummings - Albino Croc, Sailor #4, Vitaly * Laraine Newman - Queen Bee * Andre Sogliuzzo - Bat, Sailor #5 * Quinton Flynn - Big Mouth Parrot, Lemur #2, Sailor #1 * John Kassir - Lemur #1 * Kathryn Cressida - Lemur #3 * William Akey - Toucan, Mole, Pidgeon * Daran Norris - Sailor #3, Cop #3 * Tress MacNeille - Little Boy, Little Girl, Nana, Gia * Greg Eagles - Moto Moto * Grey DeLisle - Captain Chantel DuBois * Matt Nolan - Animal Control Officers * David Lodge - Animal Control Officers Changes to the original: * In the beginning of the game, there's an Activision logo which is same in the Spyro Reignited Trilogy, and the Universal and DreamWorks logo from the How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. After that fades to the giant boat that the penguins, Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico are in, and they sneak around until they see a crate. Skipper opens it revealing a silver rocket from the Toys for Bob logo. The rocket now goes flying off to the Toys for Bob logo that was same logo from the games, Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa ''(And from the Wii version of ''Guitar Hero: Van Halen, which doesn't appear on screen), with the same background, same logo colors, the same rocket, and the same music that was the Orz theme from Star Control II. * Category:2020 Category:Madagascar Category:DreamWorks SKG Category:PS4 Category:PS4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PS5 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:Windows games Category:PC Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Activision Category:Activision Games Category:Action games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Adventure Games Category:Movie Video Games Category:Games based on movies Category:Remakes Category:Video Games Developed in USA Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Games